


Make me feel alive

by Kildare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Квартирный вопрос в понимании Пирса Ниванса. Ну или три шага к тому, чтобы заполучить капитана.





	

На ка­кой-то миг Пирс усом­нился, что зна­ет сво­его ка­пита­на дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо. Воз­можно, он дей­стви­тель­но злил­ся по-нас­то­яще­му. Вот уже де­сять ми­нут Крис мол­ча свер­лил его взгля­дом, от ко­торо­го у Пир­са хо­лоде­ло в гру­ди, и по­яв­ля­лось пе­рек­ры­ва­ющее все ра­зум­ные до­воды же­лание сбе­жать ку­да-ни­будь в ле­са Ама­зон­ки. Но от­сту­пать бы­ло не­куда. Пирс сто­ял, вы­тянув­шись по стой­ке смир­но и ус­та­вив­шись в точ­ку на сте­не на два дюй­ма вы­ше кри­совой ма­куш­ки. Сте­на, как и все ос­таль­ное ок­ру­жение, то­же из­лу­чала не­доб­ро­жела­тель­ность, но, по край­ней ме­ре, от нее не шло вол­на­ми же­лание ра­зор­вать Пир­са на кус­ки и скор­мить ли­керам.  
Еще че­рез две ми­нуты мол­ча­ние ста­ло дей­стви­тель­но не­лов­ким. Пирс ти­хо вздох­нул и пе­рес­ту­пил с но­ги на но­гу. Пер­спек­ти­ва быть съ­еден­ным ста­ла об­растать мно­жес­твом плю­сов.   
– Ты сде­лал что? – вдруг от­мер Крис.  
На­чалось. Пирс сглот­нул и с той же ин­то­наци­ей, с ко­торой пол­ча­са на­зад за­уныв­но док­ла­дывал об ус­пешной за­чис­тке оче­ред­но­го объ­ек­та, пов­то­рил:  
– Пе­ревез твои ве­щи к се­бе. Ну, то есть как, ве­щи… па­ру шмо­ток, па­ру раз­гру­зок, твою кол­лекцию но­жей, но­ут, гат­линг – кста­ти, за­чем ты хра­нишь гат­линг под кро­ватью? – на се­кун­ду ожи­вил­ся он, но пой­мав взгляд ка­пита­на, сно­ва стух, – и ту стран­ную пог­ну­тую ста­ту­эт­ку, ко­торую ты по­чему-то счи­та­ешь про­из­ве­дени­ем ис­кусс­тва. Я бы взял боль­ше, но ве­щи в тво­ем до­ме прос­то за­кон­чи­лись.  
Сте­на над ма­куш­кой Кри­са поп­лы­ла и ста­ла прев­ра­щать­ся в ли­кера. Пирс пе­ревел дух и про­дол­жил:  
– Ну, сам по­думай, ты все вре­мя тор­чишь у ме­ня. И мне нем­но­го на­до­ело вы­киды­вать рас­тя­нутые то­бой мои фут­болки.   
Крис тя­жело под­нялся, и в ка­бине­те рез­ко ста­ло тем­но и тес­но. Пир­су по­надо­билась вся его вы­дер­жка, что­бы не от­сту­пить на­зад, ког­да Крис бес­шумно, нес­мотря на свои га­бари­ты, по­дошел к не­му и мед­ленно взял за лац­кан кур­тки. Сте­на за его спи­ной из­де­ватель­ски ус­мехну­лась и об­лизну­лась. Нек­ста­ти приш­ла мысль, что, воз­можно, не сто­ило так на­легать на все эти эк­спе­римен­таль­ные про­тиво­вирус­ные вак­ци­ны – без них сте­ны ве­дут се­бя при­лич­но, и в го­лову не ле­зут ду­рац­кие мыс­ли о том, что­бы тай­ком от ка­пита­на ша­рить по его квар­ти­ре в по­ис­ках его бес­ценно­го гат­линга.   
– Пов­то­ри! – вы­дох­нул Крис пря­мо в ли­цо Пир­су.  
– Я пе­ревез… – за­кон­чить на этот раз он не ус­пел, так как Крис рез­ко дер­нул за лац­кан. От не­ожи­дан­ности Пирс по­терял рав­но­весие и ед­ва не рух­нул пря­мо на ка­пита­на. Но преж­де, чем его ухо обож­гло го­рячее ды­хание, он ус­пел уви­деть, ис­кры ве­селья в гла­зах Кри­са.   
– Убью зас­ранца!  
Пирс ни­чего не от­ве­тил, толь­ко улыб­нулся в фор­менный во­рот­ник. На­чать ока­залось не так уж слож­но.  


***

  
  
Воз­можно, он де­лал это на­мерен­но – все еще пы­тал­ся отом­стить за пе­ре­езд, в ито­ге рас­тя­нув­ший­ся на две не­дели, сре­ди ко­торых вне­зап­но за­теса­лось не­боль­шое пу­тешес­твие в Ирак. Пос­ле не­го они дол­го выт­ря­хива­ли пе­сок из са­мых не­ожи­дан­ных мест и спо­рили, так ли уж ну­жен в квар­ти­ре Пир­са иг­ро­вой ав­то­мат, куп­ленный Кри­сом нес­коль­ко лет на­зад на ка­кой-то га­раж­ной рас­про­даже и с тех пор за­бытый. Но тут ка­кому-то па­цану из но­вень­ких прис­пи­чило по­иг­рать в пин­бол на те­лефо­не, по­ка их пе­реб­ра­сыва­ли из од­но­го мес­та в дру­гое, и ка­питан, к ве­лико­му нес­частью Пир­са, это уви­дел. Пир­су уда­лось от­сто­ять свое убеж­де­ние в том, что единс­твен­ный пус­той угол в его квар­ти­ре дол­жен так и ос­тать­ся пус­тым, за что те­перь и рас­пла­чивал­ся.  
Он сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся в свою та­рел­ку.  
– Нет, я все по­нимаю, – про­тянул он. – Но по­чему ов­сянка-то?  
Крис, на­мерен­но дер­жавший­ся вне зо­ны до­сяга­емос­ти, ус­мехнул­ся и от­ку­сил свой сэн­двич.  
– Очень по­лез­на для рас­ту­щего и раз­ви­ва­юще­гося ор­га­низ­ма, – про­жевав, от­ве­тил он. – И для ума. В об­щем, как раз для те­бя.  
Пирс пос­та­рал­ся вло­жить в свой взгляд как мож­но боль­ше през­ре­ния, но ка­питан пять ми­нут как вы­шел из ду­ша, ус­пев на­деть толь­ко по­тер­тые джин­сы, по­это­му изоб­ра­зить хлад­нокров­ную не­нависть ока­залось не­воз­можно. Пирс со вздо­хом при­нял свое по­раже­ние и взял­ся за лож­ку.   
– Кста­ти, мы же не­дав­но нор­ма­тивы опять сда­вали, – буд­ничным то­ном про­из­нес он, за­чер­пы­вая лож­кой со­дер­жи­мое та­рел­ки.  
– Я, во­об­ще-то, в кур­се, – не по­нял Крис.  
– Де­сять из де­сяти, ка­питан, – улыб­нулся Пирс.  
От пер­во­го сна­ряда Крис увер­нуть­ся не ус­пел, вто­рой бло­киро­вал вне­зап­но ока­зав­шимся у не­го в ру­ках под­но­сом, а треть­его шан­са уже не дал, сдер­нув Пир­са со сту­ла на пол и вы­бив у то­го лож­ку из рук. Пирс ус­лы­шал, как жа­лоб­но трес­нул во­рот его фут­болки и с отс­тра­нен­но по­думал, что по­ра все-та­ки прой­тись по ма­гази­нам – ка­питан умень­шил за­пасы его одеж­ды поч­ти вдвое. Крис уже доб­рался до его рем­ня, ког­да Пирс вне­зап­но спро­сил:  
– Ты во­об­ще к Ла­тин­ской Аме­рике как от­но­сишь­ся?  
Тот что-то не­раз­борчи­во про­бур­чал.  
– Зво­нили, по­ка ты был в ду­ше. Че­рез де­сять ми­нут за на­ми за­едут.   
– Зна­чит, у ме­ня есть де­вять с по­лови­ной ми­нут, – ус­мехнул­ся Крис.  
Вто­рой шаг бы­ло сде­лать го­раз­до слож­нее, и Пирс все пы­тал­ся по­нять по­чему.   


***

  
  
Пирс смот­рел как за тол­стым стек­лом, слу­жив­шим сте­ной в боль­нич­ной па­лате бу­шевал его ка­питан. Он ни­чего не слы­шал, но прек­расно знал все те эпи­теты, ко­торы­ми Крис от ду­ши наг­раждал соб­равший­ся мед­персо­нал. Воз­можно, Пир­су, сле­дова­ло бес­по­ко­ить­ся, – на мес­тных Крис толь­ко ра­зог­ре­вал­ся, а вот ему са­мому по­том при­дет­ся го­раз­до ху­же. Но он ни­как не мог на этом сос­ре­дото­чить­ся, ду­мая толь­ко, что ка­питан так рас­па­лил­ся из-за то­го, что ему не раз­ре­ша­ют заб­рать Пир­са из ста­ци­она­ра до­мой. Что-то в этом бы­ло та­кое, от­че­го Пирс на па­ру се­кунд поз­во­лил се­бе по­меч­тать о нес­бы­точ­ном. Нет, его ус­тра­ива­ло то, что про­ис­хо­дило меж­ду ни­ми сей­час, толь­ко… Толь­ко был ка­кой-то нег­ласный до­говор не го­ворить об этом и не соз­да­вать лиш­них ил­лю­зий, с ко­торым Пир­су ста­нови­лось все труд­нее сми­рить­ся.  
От­ки­нув­шись на по­душ­ки, он мот­нул го­ловой, от­го­няя от се­бя не­нуж­ные мыс­ли, и по­кор­но при­нял­ся ждать, ког­да ярос­тно хлоп­нет дверь в па­лату. И не за­метил, как зас­нул.  
– Хей, – ти­хо про­из­нес Крис, уви­дев, что Пирс от­крыл гла­за. В по­лум­ра­ке па­латы Пирс с тру­дом на­шел ли­цо ка­пита­на и нах­му­рил­ся.   
– Не хо­тел те­бя бу­дить, – ус­мехнул­ся тот.   
Мо­жет это все еще снот­ворное дей­ству­ет и ему прос­то при­виде­лось? Ка­питан был ка­ким-то… слиш­ком ти­хим. Пирс об­лизнул пе­ресох­шие гу­бы и про­из­нес:  
– Крис, я в по­ряд­ке. Те­бе не нуж­но бы­ло здесь ждать, – он за­метил, как Крис ка­ча­ет го­ловой, но мол­чит. По­чему-то его это ис­пу­гало. – Прос­то не­удач­но под­ста­вил­ся. Две не­дели у те­леви­зора, и я бу­ду как но­вый.  
Тот про­тянул ему ста­кан во­ды, но по-преж­не­му ни­чего не го­ворил. По­нем­но­гу на­чала воз­вра­щать­ся ту­пая пуль­си­ру­ющая боль в бед­ре, ку­да Пирс умуд­рился пой­мать пу­лю. «Тре­мя дюй­ма­ми вы­ше и твою ре­пута­цию ни­чего бы не спас­ло», – шу­тили над ним в от­ря­де. Он по­мор­щился. Обез­бо­лива­ющи­ми здесь по­чему-то не осо­бо ба­лова­ли, тер­пе­ние, что ли за­каля­ли?  
– Не де­лай так боль­ше.  
Пирс удив­ленно воз­зрил­ся на ка­пита­на.  
– Не под­став­ляй­ся. Слы­шишь? – Крис нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му и заг­ля­нул пря­мо в гла­за. – Ни­каких ге­рой­ств и не­нуж­ных жертв, хо­рошо?  
Оша­рашен­ный Пирс смог толь­ко кив­нуть.  
– Обе­щай мне! – пот­ре­бовал тот.  
Пирс сглот­нул и ска­зал со­вер­шенно не то, что со­бирал­ся.  
– Ко­неч­но, ка­питан. Я пря­мо сле­дом за то­бой. Всег­да бу­ду.  


***

  
  
Пос­ледний зво­нок с пре­дуп­режде­ни­ем о но­вом за­дании зас­та­вил Пир­са нер­вно дер­гать­ся без ви­димой на то при­чины. Мо­жет, ему прос­то не нра­вилась Ев­ро­па, мо­жет, не хо­телось опять мер­знуть в го­рах, а мо­жет, все де­ло бы­ло в том, что он так ни­чего и не ска­зал Кри­су.  
Им со­об­щи­ли силь­но за­ранее, и это то­же до­бав­ля­ло по­водов для бес­по­кой­ства – на­меча­лось что-то серь­ез­ное. Пирс чувс­тво­вал, что заг­нал се­бя в ту­пик, и по­нимал, что ес­ли не ре­шит­ся сей­час, до этой за­бытой бо­гом и все­ми Эдо­нии, то, на­вер­ное, не ре­шит­ся боль­ше ни­ког­да. И вмес­те с тем бо­ял­ся, что на­рушит ус­та­нов­ленный по­рядок, и до­мой, в этот раз, ему при­дет­ся воз­вра­щать­ся в оди­ночес­тве.  
Он пред­при­нял третью, на этот раз удач­ную, по­пыт­ку вы­пол­зти из-под ру­ки Кри­са и от­пра­вил­ся на кух­ню. Выс­пать­ся все рав­но не по­луча­лось, так что мож­но бы­ло по­пытать­ся ог­ра­бить хо­лодиль­ник, по­ка блюс­ти­тель здо­рово­го об­ра­за жиз­ни пох­ра­пывал, за­няв со­бой де­вянос­то про­цен­тов кро­вати. Пирс ле­ниво по­думал, не ку­пить ли кро­вать по­боль­ше и поп­рочнее, по­том вспом­нил, что он да­же до ма­гази­на с одеж­дой еще не до­шел. По­куп­ка ме­бели гро­зила стать проб­ле­мой не мень­ше чем на пол­го­да.  
Он ус­пел при­кон­чить два бу­тер­бро­да, за­пивая их со­ком пря­мо из пач­ки, преж­де чем над его ухом вне­зап­но раз­дался го­лос:  
– Что те­бя бес­по­ко­ит?  
От не­ожи­дан­ности Пирс по­давил­ся со­ком. Спо­соб­ность Кри­са бес­шумно под­кра­дывать­ся по­рой прос­то бе­сила до не­воз­можнос­ти. Ка­питан со­чувс­тву­юще пох­ло­пал его по спи­не и опер­ся на хо­лодиль­ник.  
– Ну так?  
Пирс не­оп­ре­делен­но пок­ру­тил го­ловой.   
– Ни­чего осо­бен­но­го. Все как обыч­но. На­вер­ное, стал боль­ше пе­режи­вать пе­ред ра­ботой за сво­его прес­та­рело­го ка­пита­на, – Крис удив­ленно изог­нул бровь, но от ком­мента­ри­ев воз­держал­ся, – еще рас­сыплет­ся где-ни­будь по до­роге.  
Ему на­до бы­ло пос­та­вить зло­получ­ный сок об­ратно, но под­хо­ды к хо­лодиль­ни­ку бы­ли на­деж­но пе­рек­ры­ты Кри­сом. Пирс пос­мотрел на ка­пита­на поч­ти жа­лоб­но, но тот и не по­думал сдви­нуть­ся с мес­та, толь­ко слег­ка нак­ло­нил­ся к Пир­су.  
– Твой прес­та­релый ка­питан обе­ща­ет те­бе до­лететь об­ратно в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти, ес­ли ты пря­мо сей­час ска­жешь ему, от­че­го ты тре­тий ме­сяц хо­дишь как в во­ду опу­щен­ный.   
Пирс рас­те­рян­но мол­чал. Крис ус­та­ло по­тер пе­рено­сицу.  
– Ес­ли я те­бя чем-то оби­дел…  
«К чер­ту!» – про­мель­кну­ло в го­лове у Пир­са, и он рез­ко шаг­нул впе­ред, ут­кнув­шись но­сом Кри­су ку­да-то в шею.   
– Хей, – про­шеп­тал Крис, при­жимая его к се­бе, – что слу­чилось?  
Он так и не ре­шил­ся ска­зать это. Бо­ял­ся, что гром­кий звук на­рушит эту од­но­момен­тную ти­шину, в ко­торой все бы­ло так, как ему хо­телось. Прос­то шеп­нул на ухо, по­наде­яв­шись, что, воз­можно, Крис и не ус­лы­шит – из-за то­го гро­хота, с ко­торым ко­лоти­лось его сер­дце. Он не ви­дел, как Крис улыб­нулся ему в пле­чо, за­то со зве­нящей чет­костью ус­лы­шал его ти­хий го­лос:  
– Я то­же люб­лю те­бя.


End file.
